We will study existing genomic data sets from multi-platform analysis to find existing patterns and relationships between epigenetics and genomics. In particular we will study the relationship between changes in DNA methylation compared to changes in gene expression to account for the variation in gene expression among cancer types. In addition, we will construct models that take into account epigenetics as well as changes in DNA copy number and microRNA expression that may account for differential gene expression in human cancer subtypes. We will utilize publicly available data sets, such as TCGA for this purpose.